Force of Habit
by lovemeartless
Summary: The cigarette ban in Europe is a big blow to Arthur & Francis, but surprisingly Francis is taking it better than the Englishman. This gets him so stressed, and when he gets so stressed, he craves sexual gratification; His outlet for this is either masturbating while thinking of Francis, or having angry sex with— also Francis. Some habits are just much harder to quit than others…


**Warnings:** Just the usual insanity that is France & England: Sexual tension, profanity, sexual innuendo & sweets!

* * *

**Story # 246 – Force of Habit**

inspired by by Ellie G's "Only You".

* * *

The cigarette ban in Europe is a big blow to Arthur & Francis, but surprisingly Francis is taking it better than the Englishman. France's urges to put a cigarette in his mouth are easily appeased by, well– putting a cigarette in his mouth! Whereas England's urges are only further augmented by this action. Putting a cigarette to his lips makes him want to light the bloody stick; And seeing Francis do it, makes him want to put Francis' lips into his mouth. He gets so stressed, and when he gets so stressed, he craves sexual gratification; And his outlet for stress is either masturbating while thinking of Francis, or having angry sex with— also Francis.

Some habits are just much harder to quit than others…

-x-

"For fuck's sake, stop that!"

"What?! Stop what…?"

"That. You."

"This…?!" Francis Bonnefoy held up an unlit cigarette with a look of bewilderment and irritation.

"Yes! That too. You very well know the new rules on smoking in Europe now, don't you? Seeing as you were one of the pioneers of this very stringent "clean & green" campaign!"

"I am not smoking. It is not even lit!"

"Well then, what the bloody hell did you put it in your mouth for?!"

"Force of 'abit, zat's all! Mon dieu, your derrier is tighter today zan usual, rosbif!"

Grudgingly, Arthur Kirkland watched as the Frenchman pocketed the unlit stick and grumbled profanities –or at least that's what he imagined– under his breath. Until he caught words like 'grumpy', 'too much masturbating', and 'too deprived of actual sex', and he imagined himself storming out of the corridors where they were having a 15 minute break from that morning's meeting.

"Merde!"

The older of the two exclaimed, when the end of Arthur's knuckles connected with the back of his head, sending his forehead smack into the glass window.

_And then_ he stomped out of there.

At least, that's what he would have done, if he had not been grabbed and pinned to the said window, his entire back flat against the full-length glass (not to mention perfectly visible to spectators from the outside; luckily they were at least 20 storeys up).

"Unhand me this instant frog!"

"Why, so you can attack me again?!" Francis spat incredulously. "Zat 'urt! Jus what did I do to deserve zat?!"

"You know very well what you did!" Arthur replied heatedly, adding, "Or said!"

"I was minding my own business!"

"Yes well…! That doesn't make you any less annoying!"

Francis' perfect brows knitted, blue eyes narrowing at its golden-verdigris counterparts intently, and Arthur felt his cheeks warming. Damn his overactive blood vessels and translucent pale complexion! The longer the bearded, blue-eyed frog stared and said nothing, the more viciously he tried to stare back, (to his disadvantage).

"You know…" Francis finally spoke, slowly loosening his grip and letting go of the other Nation altogether –who crossly chaffed his wrists and straightened his suit. "If I didn't know better, I would say zis new no-smoking policy is really getting to you. Could it be zat your not coping with cold turkey well, dearest _Angleterre_?"

"Like you would know any better?! Sod off!"

"Like I don't know too well zat stress makes you crave sexual gratification. It's your coping mechanism."

Before the other could retort –and by jove! he was certainly not letting that infuriating comment pass! –the older Nation was already leaving, but not before further taking advantage of his stupefaction…

"_Cher_, you know I'm here for you, just say ze magic word." And with that he replaced the bloody stick in his mouth as he nonchalantly strode back towards the conference room. "If you can't 'andle put'zing a stick in your mouth to tame ze habit, you know I can provide other, 'more satisfying' zhings for your mouth to suck on."

The Englishman remained rooted to the spot, too aghast to think of a riposte.

-x-

From the moment Arthur had returned to his designated seat next to the smug Frenchman –who had somehow managed to gain license to keep at coddling the filthy cigarette stick between his teeth– he made it a point to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"Want one?"

Arthur was caught in a flurry of incensed sentiments that he hardly noticed the weird looking pinkish globular object with small symmetrical protrusions on each side, poised at the very tip of his nose that he got cross-eyed for a moment before remembering that he could look away.

Turns out it was a novelty lollypop, and who else but the frog was offering it! That insufferable, knowing smirk still plastered on his smug face. "Gzermany said it's fine, just for today, to put things in our mouths during the meeting… its always hell the first week after you quit cold turkey."

Unable to think up of anything to say to that (still)– he snatched up what he momentarily assessed as a rabbit-shaped lollypop, noting skeptically that it was no longer in its packaging and sparing the giver a glare, but earning a lewd wink in exchange, and another glimpse of that smoulder. But damn, he hated to admit that the frog was right! He was stressed, and when he was stressed, he was randy. He grudgingly stuffs the confection into his mouth, and suckled with wanton lust. Instantly a burst of strawberry cotton candy flavour fills his palate, and he sucks more fervently, somewhat calming now that his mouth and tongue was occupied by the strangely shaped candy.

Francis didn't think Arthur would so easily 'bite the bait' so to speak, but he was definitely not one to complain when Arthur let loose his coy side even in little, barely detectable traces.

He took in all the pleasure he could, from how impossibly child-like (and adorable) Arthur looked, and how cute he was when he was in a sour mood; yet so effortlessly willing to be coaxed into a better state by even the simplest of tactics, as long as it involved sweets and romanticism.

"This isn't bad at all," Arthur muttered, mouth still occupied, "why aren't you sucking on one of these?"

"I was…" Francis replied sweetly. "But you looked like you needed it more.

"Aren't I such a kind _grand frère_?"

* * *

01/26/2014~01/10/2014  
xposted: AO3 ~LM_Artless


End file.
